This invention relates to magnetic detector apparatus such as magnetic locators of the type described in the aforesaid patent, and is more particularly concerned with improvements in the support of magnetic sensors in tubular housings.
In the magnetic detection apparatus described in Pat. No. 2,642,479 to Jones, a tube which serves as a mounting for magnetic sensors or detectors is supported in a tubular housing by sponge rubber bushings or rings. Such bushings can provide desired centering and shock mounting of the magnetic detectors in the housing. However, if they are small enough to permit the detector assembly to enter the housing axially, they do not perform their intended function well, and if they are large enough to perform their intended function, they tend to impede the insertion of the detector assembly into the housing axially. The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus and an improved method for supporting magnetic sensors in a tubular housing.